Final assasin
by shelli-bluezh
Summary: the new story from final fantasy.... but now it's Final Assasin, please review
1. Chapter 1

Author info: I'm sorry for the bad english gramar... cause I'm an Indonesian... by the way please review...it will help me very much

(Gossiping Student)

"_Did you hear… a new virtual program that can change our lives??"_

"_hm?? I never heard of it's…."_

"_it's a program but only a special people can enter it, the program can only be access at midnight…"_

"_man.. sound scary…"_

"_yeah… but I heard that many people who enter virtual program got hospitalized with no reason."_

"_uh… forget it!! I will not used that program… I don't want to get hospitalized you know."_

"_hahaha… yeah me too… let's go to class the bell is ringing."_

(End)

"_Driving my life crazy… all is calm with a silent" _a lyric song heard from a girl who is wearing a headphone, she saw the two students gossiping then she walk away with a heavy footstep… suddenly something stop her… "Helena!!" someone shouted her name from the distance.

A girl wave her hand to Helena… and run to her… "morning Helena!!"

"yeah good morning to you to, Yuffie" said Helena to the girl

"by the way you still wear your headphone again??" asked yuffie...

"hm.. yeah.. why??"

"nah!! Nothing…. M.. did you hear??" Yuffie change the topic

"hear what?? Is it about the rumor of the midnight program??" said Helena

"it's not a midnight program!! It's a virtual program…."

"yeah.. Whatever…" Helena seem doesn't interest to the rumor… but Yuffie still talking about it.

"I've found that the program have a possibility to become a fighter…and hear this too…. The people who has been hopitalized is the people who lose the game.. but the winner will still in the virtual program… I think it's just like an online game… more like a reality game" said Yuffie

Helena still didn't heard what just Yuffie saying… She just hearing her headphone and sing the song lyric with a small voice, until suddenly..

"miss Helena!! Doesn't we have a regulation in this school!! No headphone if you want to enter the class!!"shouted Mr. Cid, her teacher

"so what….. I'll put it out later after school." Said Helena and get in front from him.

After Helena walk away her sister "Helia" walk toward Mr. Cid and said. "don't give her a hard time, sir…. You don't know how does she feel so alone."

"I know Helia, you're the one who close to her, cause you're her sister…. But she just need to learn responsibility."

"hm…. That thing she didn't need to learn." Said Helia and leave Mr. Cid behind.

"UGH!! Why all of the student is always rude to their own teacher…" said Mr.Cid to himself when everyone go to the class.

(KRING!!)

The school bell has rang.. with a hurry all student get out from the class… but the weird thing is, everyone didn't spend some time in the school. Eventually they all run back to home because of some reason.

"Why did I feel the school is not crowded like yesterday??" asked Helena to her sister..

"I don't know…. But we should go back home too… you don't want to be a weirdoo do you?? Standing all alone in front of the school gate??" Helia replied

"yeah… hm… by the way.. about him…" Helena sounds became heavy

"him?? Who??"

"you know the boy…"

"boy…. Oh!! You mean Ray??"

"yeah… what happen to him… since two days ago, I didn't saw him at school, I try to phone him, but noboody answering…."Helena face became a little serious

"I don't know… and I don't care… ng.. can you go home by yourself again?? I need to go to work…" asked Helia

"of course I can!! Don't treat me like a baby….. I'm high school now…. And what is the thing about your work… I don't even know what is your occupation??"

"That's a secret… now.. go home…. And don't go anywhere else… bye!!" Helia wave her hand then she run to the other direction from her sister…. And when Helena arrived at home, she put on her headphone, listen to the music and sing the song lyrics again…

_All of the darkness_

_Trying to get me_

_I run away from my own nightmare_

_Neverless ending_

_Driving my life crazy_

_All is calm with a silent_

_Blood spreading all over the wall_

_Making fear inside my body………_

Helena still singing the song lyrics…. Then the phone rang….

"hello??" said Helena talking to the phone

"hey! Helena!! It's me Ray….."

"oh ray!! I've been worried about you.. where have you been??" asked Helena while she put down her headphone

"ng…. you know about the program that can only be open at the midnight??"

"yeah.. I heard …. All student in the school start rumor about it."

"The program really exists you know!!"

"What.. are you……. Talking about??"

"I'm in the program…. With Tidus…. And I'm having a little problem here…"

"you..'re bizzare…" replied Helena sarcasticlly

"I'm not kidding…"

"well then…. If you're in the program…. Why do you need to phone me??" asked Helena

"that's the point, I need your help…. I can only call 1 person…. So please…"

"please what?? I can't do anything for you…. Plus I don't want to go to a weird place like that…" Helena is a little angry to hear the nonsense that Ray keep talking about…

"please…. We need your help….. you just register to the program.. than POOF!! You'll be in the other world."

"I don't believe you…."

"but believe this.. your sister is the one who work here…."

"She's not!!"

"Yes she is!!"

"That's getting old!! My sister had a job.. and she work at…"

Before Helena finished her word. Ray shouted in the phone

"in the program!! Your sister is one of the thirteen captain in this game!!"

"it is not!!" Helena refuse

"want me to give you a prove!!" Ray voice became even louder

"oh yeah!! what the prove!!"

"tonight!! Midnight at twelve a clock.. open the program and type your sister name…. you'll see…."

"ok!! Fine then!! Bye!!" Helena slam the phone angrily and she return to her room… But she still curious… does Ray say the truht or not…

(MIDNIGHT)

Helena open her computer and go to explore the internet.. she type the address but… it won't work… "hah!! Just like I thought it's a nonsense." She said with a relieved

But then something happen when the clock showed 12 o'clock…. The internet became searching something and it showed…..Assasin RG…. The title of the program. Helena try to type her sister name then click search…. She was so suprised when she saw her sister picture and the information about it…

"Helia… Bernatte….. 16 years old…. Live at dercarabia street number 5…. Don't have any family.. just a sister….. occupation.. unknown…. Other info… captain number 6…." Helena read the information.. and she just so surprised.. the biodata macthes with her sister….

"helia… how can't it be??"

then her mail ringtone from the computer is heard…. She receive an e-mail… from ray.

From: Raymundo

To: Helena

Have you open the program yet.. if you have… will you believe me…. if you believe me…. I'll tell you something… because your sister a captain.. she can get out or log-in anytime or anywhere using her equipment….

But for the other player… that's not a captain…. Once they log-in..they can't get out, and for more info…. If you lose.. you'll back to your home.. but you can't remember anything and get some disease….. That's all…. So please help me….. just register.. type your name and info….. then click enter… the equipment will send to you tomorrow… so you can log-in for tomorrow….

By the way…. I just can e-mail you twice… so… please send me a message if is really urgent

"uh…. I'm sorry Helia…. I'm going with you wherever you go…." Said Helena depressed

Then she type her name and the other biodata…. After that she click "join"

The website became dark then it turn to error finding….. Helena handphone ring… and she open it… there is an unknown message.. that written "Thanks for joining our program Helena…. We will deliver the equipment tomorrow…. So you can join us ASAP"

"argh!! What the hell! Is going on!!" shouted Helena


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: ugh!!I'm sorry for the long update. By the way I appreciated all of you're review... I hope you enjoy the chapter 2. And sorry for the bad grammar or a wrong spelling...

* * *

The next day Helena can't concentrate in the lesson, the only thing that she can think of is about the program last night "is that program really exists… and what about the equipment?? It's making so confusing." Thought Helena in her mind

"Miss Helena!!" Mr Cid shouted from in front of the class.

"Ah!! Yeah!!"

"did you pay attention at this machine construction."

"ng… yeah…."

"oh! Then what is the thing on the picture do??"

"uh… it's…………."

KRING!! Suddenly the bell rang

"huh!! Safe by the bell." Said Helena in relieved

"ah! Ok, class is over we'll see next time at the other chapter. And you should study hard to for the test." Mr cid get out from the class

"hey! Helena!!" shouted someone.

"oh! Hi Yuffie." Helena replied with a small voice

"hey.. want to walka home together??"

"ur….. maybe next time… I have something to do…."

"ah… come on…. By the way I try to open the program last night…. But it won't open you know."

"huh?? Won't open??"

"yeah… maybe you telling the truth, maybe it's just a gossip." Yuffie seems disappointed

"well we don't know yet… when did you try it??" asked Helena

"last night at eleven past…… ah!! Wait a minute why are you interest about the program??"

"oh…. I was just thinking if I got bored, maybe I'll try the program."

"whatever… it's up to you. I'm going home… see you at school tomorrow." Yuffie run away leaving Helena behind.

"huh! I think I should go back home…. Ah!! Where's the heck is Helia??" asked Helena to herself

At home the door bell rang, with hurry Helena opened the door but there is no one there, but there is something left in front of the door, a box that written _This is the equipment that will be use for the program the manual book is in the box._ She brought the box to her room, and quickly lock the room up, then she open the box

"Ah!! This the manual book." Said Helena when she take out a book from the book

"hm….. let see…. It say wear the headphone in the box and plug the cable to the computer….. " She put on the headphone and plug the cable in the computer then something happen the computer screen turn bright and it's shine very brightly making Helena can't see.

XXX

"hey Helia!! You must to check this out!!" shouted a girl who was sitting in front of the computer

"huh?? What is it??" Helena sister come toward her.

"Is this your sister biodata on the member program??" asked the girl….

"huh!! Why is she must to join to??" Helia seems a little disappointed

XXX

The sun shine very brightly. Helena woke up from her slept and rub her eyes. How surprised she is when she saw that she wasn't at her room anymore but in a jungle

"ah…. What the heck is going on!!" asked helena a little scared

"hey you!!" shouted someone

"huh!! Me??"

"yeah!! are you new here??" a girl came pointed to Helena.

"ur… yeah… I guess."

"hm…. You still doesn't know the rule in here huh??"

"what rule!?" shouted Helena confused

"every new player should go to the main lobby, want me to showed you the way??" asked the girl

"um… okay…. By the way why are you helping me??"

"hihi… I'm the guide person of course…. In here the guide person must guide the new player who is lost." She then walked leaving Helena behind

"hey!! Wait!! Don't leave me!!" replied Helena and chased her.

"hurry up!! Don't walk to slow… this place is dangerous you know."

"yeah!! but don't walk to fast!!"

(at the other place)

"ugh!! Curses that wakka!! Why the hell did he leave us alone!!" said Tidus

"shut up they'll hear you!!" raymundo pull his hand and brought tidus behind the tree

"ah… man….. cloud and zack is missing to ….where the heck they go!!"

"I said shut up!! You want to be found by the enemy??"

"of course not!! But what shall we do in this situation like this!!" asked Tidus

"I asked Helena to join… maybe she will help."

"Helena!! A girl……. You asked a girl to help out us!! How stupid are you!!" Tidus getting more depressed

"shut up!! I know Helena is a girl, but she is strong you know…."

"oh yeah…… we just stay here and wait for your fiance to help us." Said Tidus sarcastically

"how many times did I must to tell you!! SHE IS NOT MY FIANCE!!"

A tree crashes to the ground then a giant robot appear in front of the two boys. Tidus and raymundo just stare each other then…..

"oh crap!!" said Raymundo while staring at the robot

"run for your live!!" yelled tidus leaving raymundo behind.

"argh!! Damn it!!" yelled raymundo

* * *

Thanx again 4 reading my story, don't forget to give me review


	3. Chapter 3

**A nameless Leader**

XXX

"hey!! Helia!!" shouted a boy who was holding a basketball

"huh?? Flauros!!" Helia replies suprisingly

"yo! I heard that your sister are joining in the program…."

"Shut up!! I don't want her to join… but if she want it… then whatever."

"don't be such an angry girl Helia…." Said someone behind Flauros

Helena turn her head and saw another boy

"number… 3… am I correct??" said Helia…

"hey!! Don't be too formal…. Just call my name… Graig."

"yeah…. I think this is the first time I see my senior face to face." Helia walk away.

"oh!! So you never seen number 2??" asked graig

"I see her alright isn't she the younger sister from our leader…"

"yup… but I know you never seen our leader."

"everyone never seen his face or hear his name…. it's just like mystery."

"I know…. But number two must know about him…. Cause she is his sister." Replied Graig

"dunno…. But maybe you shouldn't think to much about that." The girl then walk away

"hm… okay then.. I'm going out to patrol.. see you….. oh yeah by the way!! Number 4….." yelled Graig

"yup?" Flauros answered

"find number 'eleven' for me….. she always make me worry." Craig then dissapered from helena and Flauros

XXX

"well here the lobby…" said the tour guide while ariving at a big place crowded with many people.

"wow!! Are those all people came from the real world??"

"yeah…. all around the world, and if you want to join now you should go to the audience room over there…"

"hm? What will happen??"

"nothing, but there will be a meeting and instruction you will need for this games. The meeting start at 3 P.M… you have many times to look around here… bye…" then the tour guide leave Helena alone

"hng!? Weird… maybe I have a little look."

"Hey Helena!!" shouted someone from behind

helena surprise. It's like the voice was so familiar, then she turned her head and saw yuffie wearing some unusual clothing.

"well… well.. well…. Why did you come here?? You said that you're not interest to play some boring game."

"it's….. hah!! I'm just getting bored at home and just try to play the game… it's not a big deal."

"hm….. ok then.. I'm going to go for the meeting… you come too right??"

"of course… by the way… what are those clothing??"

"oh this……. You don't know!!" yelled yuffie

"I'm new here of course I don't know about it!!" helena replied

"if you're in the game, you should be wearing the clothing from the game to!!"

"so… where did you get it??" asked Helena

"here!! Let me show you!" Yuffie pull Helena to a big room with many controler on it.

"ng.. what the hell is this??" asked Helena again

"this is it…. I get the clothing from here… but the clothing will be pick up from the machine that is suit to you."

"ok… so the machine pick up for me??"

"just shut up and see." Yuffie then pull a triger then the room shine… making Helena blind… after that the light are off, Helena came out with a new clothes.

"wow!! Great!!" Helena surprised

"yup…. Now come on….. we must to go to the audience room" Yuffie pull Helena again

"hey!! Don't be such a hurry!!" replied Helena

"if we does not come first then there will be no sit for us."

"ok…….. but let go of my hand first…"

"ah!! Sorry….." Yuffie let go Helena hands

"by the way, why did you registered to the program??" asked Helena while walking together with Yuffie

"you know about my brother??"

"who? Vincent??"

"yup… He's registered first before me, but I don't know about it yet."

"so… you come here to find your brother."

"you guessed it…. And if I could show my brother hoe tough I am….. my brother won't treat me like a kid anymore."

"oh…. That's why.."

"what about you??" asked Yuffie

"me? oh…. I want to find someone to…."

"then… we have a same mission…" replied Yuffie

"hey it's starting!!" yelled Helena and pointing her finger to the audience room."

"ah!! Man!! We late!!" yuffie and Helena run as fast as they can to get to the audience room


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: ah... this is the 4th chpter of the final assasin... by the way... I'm sorry if my grammar or spelling was wrong... because I'm an INDONESIAN... Thank you... hope you enjoy... please review

* * *

"Hah!! Hah!! Finally they gone!!" said raymundo with a heavy breath

"hey raymundo!! You little crap!!" yelled someone behind him

"ah!! Tidus!! Shut up!! We don't have time to play.. we must to keep going." Raymundo replied

"I don't want to go now!! I must to look for her!!"

"what!! You still want to look for Yuna?? We'll never survive in this jungle!!"

"if you don't to help me… than go by yourself… I'm going alone!!" Tidus then left Raymundo.

"wa..wait!!" yelled Raymundo.

Tidus has gone from raymundo eyes…. So Raymundo just sit there and wait…. "ugh!! That dumbass Tidus!!" shouted Raymundo while holding his sword

(The audience room)

"good morning!! Everyone!! And welcome to the assasin RPG program….. I'm your host for this afternoon. So please be quite if you want to know all about the instruction." Said a girl wear a glasses

"ah!! Man!! We sit at behind now!!" Yuffie still protest

"shut up!! You should be happy.. we can still be here." Replied Helena

"ok… now I continue… I will explain the information about the game, first of all everyone of you who are register to the game was have been selected for a different category. So if you want to know about your category you can see on your info wacth that will be given when you start the game."

"different category huh??" Helena whispered to herself

"second… all the injured that you have from the program will be brought to the real world, that's mean if you lose the game with some injury…then at the real world you'll get the injury too. And the third one…. At different area.. you may be able to find a captain, a captain level is very high and very strong…. if your level was to low… don't even dare asked a captain to battle you. That's all the information… The rule of the game will be given by sms to your handphone."

Suddenly all the handphone in the room started to rang, included Helena's phone. She then open it and found that there was a message from the assasin RPG it read:

* * *

THE RULE FOR THE PROGRAM:

-to level up.. you must win in a battle againts somebody or an enemy to gain experience

-any weapon you choose can't be change….

-you can pick 1 until 2 weapon… but the second weapon just can be use if you're in a critis condition

-you can escape a battle if the enemy was to strong for you

-your item can be put in the pack watch (rare item)

-you can get item from the enemy that you have beaten

-in every area there is a check point for you to go anywhere.

-to buy some item you will need a point (the point will be given to your watch after you beat an enemy

-many enemy was a fantasy creature so be careful

THANKS FOR READING THE RULE.. HOPE YOU OBEYED IT

* * *

"so have everybody get the rule??" asked the host.

Everyone in the room said "yes" then a door appear behind the stage and the host said. "oh yeah!! by the way… we have a visitor here… to help us with some info too…. I introduced you to captain number ten…..!!"

(talking girl)

"A captain come.. here… how it is… possible…"

"maybe the captain just bored…."

"yeah… but I really want to see one of the captain….."

"don't asked me…. look.. here it came…"

(Talking girl)

"Hey Helena…. Is it really a captain who come here.. or just some normal player." Asked Yuffie to Helena….

"I dunno looked for yourself…" replied Helena.. then someone came out from the door…. A teenage boy that look about 16 or 15 years old… came out from the door while listening to his headphone…

"This is captain number 10 …. Would you like to introduce yourself, captain??" asked the host

The boy look to the host without any expression…. His blue hair and his eyes just making the room silent….. He take of his mouth cover then said….. "Tch!! Why should you be here??"

"Wait a minute!! You should introduce your self!! Not complaining!!" yelled the host

"Shut up!! And go back to the HQ number 'eleven'!!" The boy walked to the host

"huh?? What did you mean?? I'm not number eleven….. I'm…" The host sweating

"nice try… but I know your new gadget at the wacth.. come on!!" the captain number 10 pull the host from the stage. "By the way… sorry for the intureption….. how about I'll give you some information after I get back…." The boy continued his word before he gone.

"ung… I'm sorry about that…." The real host come to the stage…

"so that's the real… host??" asked yuffie

"I'm just confuse…" Helena replied

"ok…. I think… the rule and the information was given by captain number 11… oh yeah….. how rude of me…. my name is violet graice….. you can call me violet…." Continued violet…

"ng… excuse me…." a girl raise her hand up

"yes.. what is it??" asked violet while seeing the girl eyes…

"When we will start the game??"

"yeah… of course now! I'll call category per category….. now active your handphone please….. we send a sms again to give you the information…."

Suddenly all the handphone in the room began to rang just like the first time… Helena open her phone again and see a sms written "assasin."

"hey!! You got assasin category…." Said Yuffie

"oh.. what yours??"

"mine "ninja." Huh!! Isn't it weird??"

"Tell me about that…" Helena seem a little depressed

"okay… for the first in line….. the catefory of assasin…. Please come with me…" yelled Violet at the front…

"Hey!! You first… go now!!" Yuffie yelled to Helena

"okay…okay…… I'm going…. Jeez… you're just like my sister." Helena then walk to the front

* * *

"ugh… Tidus!! Hey Tidus!!" yelled Raymundo….

"huh!! What the heck with that gu…. Wa!!" Before Raymundo finish his sentences… he fall to a big hole

"What the hell!! Crap!! How should I get up!?"

"hey!! Need a hand??" Said someone… but the sound was heard familiar by Raymundo.

"That voice….. Zack!! Is that you??" Raymundo yelled from the hole

"yup…. Here I'll throw you a vine…" Zack then throw a vine down the hole..and raymundo grab it.

"thanks… wait there… I'll go up."

"ah!! No time….. to wait… hurry up!! The troll coming here!!"

"gah!! The troll!!" as quickly as he can… Raymundo climb the vine with a lot of panicking… At the top

"huh… finnaly get out…."

"hey!! We should get out from here…. They coming closer." Zack ran left raymundo behind

"w..wait!!" Raymundo followed him.

* * *


End file.
